The Unicorn and The Harpy
by FaiNeko
Summary: Mythical creatures, living and learning, how their life influence humans and show them that differences are better learn to appreciate. Love blossom in all time and place. Yaoi, IruKaka, AU, Fantasy. Enjoy


_Welcome to my fantasy story, some of you know how much I like this gender. Feels fine be back! ^^_

_This one is and AU, about love and family. Mythicals animals and their love changing humans hearts._

_**Caution**: Lemon and some blood. This is a Yaoi, Kakashi and Iruka paring._

_Enjoy and review if you want ^^._

_

* * *

_

"_When one tugs at a single thing in nature, he finds it attached to the rest of the world" John Muir._

What is the rest of the world?

History is usually narrated for the people who are in that time, who are considered to be the good people, but sometimes that is not the entire truth because human beings are almost the only species that are able to write and make prevalence his thoughts and achievements. The thing that is most unfair of all is that humans are usually scared of anything that they don't understand or what they consider to be abnormal from their standards and narrow points of view.

Take for example this freak show on the outskirts of the Arini city near the Carpados, you can tell just by that, that the owners are Gypsy's, and what that brings to your mind is a lot of superstitions like "they are luck tellers" or "be careful with your money", but the truth is that this spectacle has nothing to do with those images.

The owner is not a Gypsy; he is a strong Csango man with that innocence that is almost lost on the human kind. He and his family can see things that the rest of the mortal humans can't see any more aside of a few more that can. That group are the so called Hunters.

"Dad, you're back!" screams a little girl with hair like the sun and bright innocence eyes. She is running to welcome her father back, who went travelling, searching for a new attraction for the show. She is carrying a basket with vegetables for the food, and she is wearing a dress in red with embroidery and delicate stitching in green.

"Hello, my princess" he says, stopping and lifting his daughter up onto one of his strong arms. "Look what I have" he adds, pulling a rope in his hand, making the beast attached to it move forward.

She looks at the animal, he looks like a horse but different, more lean, short and beautiful, his mane glows and he has a...

"Daddy, is this a unicorn?" she asks, eying the creature with distaste, because, well, unicorns aren't supposed to be that colour.

"Yes dear, don't look at him in that way, he is a unicorn, don't let your mind be poisoned by prejudgments, he may be black but he is a unicorn"

The girl smiles sweetly, trying to maintain her father's optimism, because she knows that, she shouldn't judge something or someone, because his father always say that everyone has his or her side of the story.

"Sorry daddy, I won't judge anymore."

"It is ok, don't worry. Why you don't take the rope and guide him to our house, he needs to get to know you?"

She smiles and, with petite hands, she takes the rope and walks closer to the unicorn, who walks backwards to stay away from her, but she smiles at him and offers him a carrot she has in the basket of groceries. The unicorn sees the carrot and his mouth begins to water, he makes a sound of distress, unicorns are beings that like to be free like the wind and this in particular has huge pride because he must endure a tough life.

Unicorns are one of the pure of heart mystical animals, who live in small groups around the world. The Hunters and the greed of humans are responsible for their near extinction. In the community, knowledge of the powder of the horn of a unicorn is legend, it is known that it can transform water into liquid gold, it can cure sickness and bring eternal life; nothing wrong. Because the horn of one of these pure animals in hand of a magician can do wonders, the tear of a unicorn can cure a fatal disease and his blood can bring you back to life but without life, his blood spilled on the earth can make it sterile, killing all the life on the earth around it. When a unicorn finds his soul mate, around his horn appears a ring, and that ring is his soul and he gives it to his soul mate, and when he dies his soul mate dies too. They are fierce yet sweet, selfless yet solitary, but always mysteriously beautiful. They could be captured only by unfair means because they have a huge curiosity about everything and anything new.

Unicorns are sensitive beings, they can sense happiness and sorrow, they are beings who can be easily spoiled, they love attention and being petted by people, they are beings who aren't afraid of humans, which is one of the sources of their weaknesses because humans can and do take advantage of the weak.

The unicorn starts to feel uneasy, because the carrot is mocking him. He wants it but he is afraid of the girl, his last owner had a child who treated him badly, he lost part of his mane because of that brat. But the carrot looks so delicious and the child has a purity in his eyes that makes him confident.

He takes one step forward and takes the carrot with the tip of his front teeth, making the child smile.

"I think we are going to be good friends!"

"I can see that," says her father, petting the unicorn on his head.

They walk together and the kid tells her father everything that has happened in his absence, during the conversation, the kid chooses a name for the new member of the family.

"His name is Iruka," she says, hugging the animal the best she can, the unicorn stiffens a little from the contact but seeing that it is not danger, he nuzzles the head of the girl.

They arrive at the entrance of their house, a house of wood with porches on both sides of the house and with 4 rooms were the family lived happily. That house is where his grandfathers used to live, running the family business called 'The Circus of the Unknown'. In the circus, the mother and her small child do a show with water and fire, a spectacular show if you asked around, they manage the elements like a extensions of their bodies, making the people amazed and left wanting to know more about magic; and after that the father presents the freak show of mystical animals.

The animal spectacle has a sphinx that looks more like a big old lion, a hydra or a big anaconda with a bad temper, one siren or more knowledge like a big white shark, a gryphon or a big American eagle, a centaur or a beautiful addax, an arachnidan, a big black tarantula. They used to have a water dragon but he was very old and died last winter, that's why the father needs a real mystical animal to maintain the show. They need at least two real mystical animals to maintain the illusion over the rest of the fake ones.

They are an old family of show acts with true magical power but without love for the money, they used the show to teach people the truth about the animals they present to them, they teach the true nature of the beasts that humanity fears. The money is not a problem for them because they don't spend much money on luxuries, they spend money on food for their animals and the business gives them more than enough.

The father ties the unicorn to the pole on the front porch, and goes inside to say hello to his wife and then takes him to his new home, and hopefully to maintain the peace in the circus, because the other mystical animal is not a happy one.

"I'm going to take Iruka to his place," they keep the mystical animals in special cages where they can take his magic to reinforce the illusion spell. He took Iruka and patted his head.

"Don't worry, I hope Kakashi is not in a bad mood today," he takes to the unicorn at the back of the house where they have the animals in their cages, resting for the next show, all the animals move, feeling the presence of their owner, they all move to look curiously at the new member of the show. Iruka looks around at his surroundings, seeing so many strange animals that he had never seen in his life, then, suddenly, an incredibly loud shriek, a terrifying noise that could paralyze the heart of a man with fear is travelling in the wind, the unicorn screams, trying to escape, but the owner has him well tied, the owner pats Iruka, trying to keep him peaceful, he knows that the other animal is just hungry.

"He is not yours Kakashi, he is the new one so stay down," he yells at the big mean black harpy shrieking in his cage, looking at the small unicorn with hunger in his eyes.

The unicorn walks at the side of the owner, looking with fear at the big black bird with a face and torso like his master but the rest like the body of a bird. The owner opens the door to his new home and lets the unicorn look around the place before letting him in.

"This is your new home. Sorry about the neighbor, he is always moody!" The unicorn looks at the harpy, who was crushing something with his powerful claws. The owner stays with Iruka a little more before leaving him alone in his new home. The unicorn rests on a fluffy cover, resting his cloven hooves for the long travel. He observes the owner take something black.

"Kakashi, why do you stay black?" he says, taking something from the black thing. The unicorn sees the harpy move, standing at his full height or as much as the cage would let him. The harpy flutters his long wings a little and makes a scary warning sound, making the unicorn hide his head in the covers.

The owner begins to spray the harpy with something black, painting the white spots on the body of the animal. The harpy, just like the unicorn, is unique in his species, it is from common knowledge that harpies are all females, there are no males, but this harpy is male and beside that he is all white and usually harpies are black. Something people did not know is that the harpies are related to chimeras and that makes them very dangerous animals if you make them hate you.

The harpies are winged death spirits, their natural habitat is on the wind and they make their nests on the risks of the highest mountains where nobody can reach. The harpy can also bring life. One harpy was the mother of the West Wind Zephyros, and the horses of Achilles, but nobody cares about that because they are frightening in their appearance and that scream that makes the heart of the bravest man crumble is not of help. The harpies can became gravid with the fertile winds that blow in the fertile fields through time when the plants are growing flowers or during spring time.  
But something that only harpies know, is that they are lovely-haired creatures who take care of their children and teach them everything they need to know before they become gravid again, almost three years in the beginning of the life of one young harpy. The animals give birth to a lustrous black egg and 6 weeks before the full moon, the baby harpy is born. Nobody knows how long a wild harpy can live, but they are practically indestructible or so they say. But they can be killed with an arrow through the heart or from blood loss, the last option is the best for the earth, because the blood of a harpy can bring life to the most barrem of landscapes, their blood carries life in it, their saliva can poison the water, but it makes it drinkable for humans. The few who really know the birds can tell they are sorrowful death angels, they are called the death angel, but they can bring life all the same.

One Harpy was there when the Gorgon was dead, and she ate the remains of the poisonous body, freeing the land of that devastation.

The harpies have their own language and their culture, when a young harpy is going to hunt for the first time; they call the rainbow, their sister to bless their child. Harpies eat almost everything, but they prefer deer and lamb, much to the chagrin of the men. Men can't have peace with the wild animals where they live and that is how the harpies hunt started, because they don't understand that the harpies help to maintain the good health of the animals they eat, they help to renew the blood and keep the species alive. The harpies always are used by the gods to punish the bad humans, adding to the bad reputation of these lovely but scary bird creatures.

They have faces like a human, with long black hair, teeth as sharp as a shark's and tongue's like a cat, to clean their feathers of blood. Their claws are strong, they can crush a human's cranium with little effort, and they love the taste of blood and death.

In this form, the people always thought that they were agents of punishment who abducted people and tortured them until death. They were vicious, cruel and violent, but nothing could be further from the truth.

They are usually seen as the personification of the destructive nature of the wind and the nature of their appearance doesn't help, and the way they eat, dismembering and reducing their food to blood doesn't help either.

When a harpy dies, they go to the second ring of the Inferno where the people who commit suicide are punished in the torture woods. This is where they live happy with their lost families and make their nests.

Some who really know them have likened their images to their herald's, calling them the virgin eagle. But the general idea of harpies are bird monsters with human heads, who will kill you, if they want of course, it is difficult to banish that idea from the scared heart of humans.

Harpies are smart creatures, who can understand human language, but humans just don't stop to learn from other animals. And, like all the magical creatures, you can see in their eyes the moment when they were most happy engraved in their eyes.

They live in communities with one alpha female who takes care of everyone. The communities have 9 or 10 members with everyone being part of the family.

The harpy who lives in this circus was once a member of one family who lived not so far by a harpy's flying, in the valley of the Ghimes in the Carpados mountains. His grandmother was the proud leader of the clan. One night, when all the harpies were supposed to give birth to their eggs, but she didn't. All the harpies were really scared and worried because that was not normal at all, but at dawn, she gave birth to a shiny silver egg, all the harpies were really happy because they knew that it was some kind of reward from the gods.

All the harpies were taking care of that precious egg, not leaving the small egg alone, but the shine that emits from the egg when the sun touches it had at all the harpies under a spell.

The times passed and on the night of the full moon when all the baby harpies were born, the last to be born was the silver egg, all the family surrounded the nest expectedly, then the egg shell cracked and a tiny whine was heard. The harpies, loud by nature, were silent, waiting, and then a mop of silver feathers came out of the egg, and then the most pure blue eyes looked at the family. The harpies all at once gave a scream of joy for the new born, the first silver harpy. The mother cleaned the new born with so much care, taking special care behind the ears, those feathers are the toughest to reach. At that moment the new harpies received their first blood.

The new silver harpy grew stronger and taller than the normal harpies, but for the family that was normal and the fact that harpy was male didn't bother them either. The community prospered with the help of this marvellous animal, the humans who saw him thought that he was the spirit of death.

The harpies felt no jealousy from the members of his clan or other clans, they see all other harpies like equals, like a big family and when they met with other groups, they had a party with a lot of meat and grapes_._ Why grapes?, that nobody knows.

After the third year had passed, three years after the birth of the younglings, the time came when they were going to hunt by themselves after going hunting with their mothers. All the young harpies were nervous but excited, all of them wanted to please their mothers, especially the huge white harpy. If you didn't know the date of his birth, you would think that he was way older that he really is.

The hunt was a total success, the rainbow was bright in the sky blessing the younglings and returning them safe with their heavy cargos for their family. That night, the harpies had a good meal and all the mothers were pleased, especially the mother of the white harpy. He had caught a deer of 450Kg, he almost didn't return as the animal had been so heavy, but the persistence of the young harpy had him managing to drag the kill back, but he slept all the next day.

During the next year came the time of the fertile winds and all the harpies felt in their blood the call of life, even the male harpy. His mother taught him how to make a nest and all the tricks to maintain the warmth of the eggs and all the tips that mothers always know.

All the harpies flew to the encounter with the fertile winds to become impregnated. They were all chatting feeling particularly happy, because it was the first time the new harpies were going to get pregnant, the harpies now were 4 years old and were fully grown. The harpies were curious about the white harpy_, is he going to become pregnant or not?_

They arrived at the place and began the ritual dance with the wind that appeared to know that they were there, the wind picked up strangely and all the harpies danced with it. They all flew around for hours, singing a special song with a special purr, reserved only for their lover, the wind.

The family hunted big lambs for the dinner party and flew back to their home, some humans saw the show but they feared for the worst, they had seen the male harpy and that was a bad sign from the gods.

The harpies ate the meat, feeling very excited. They were chanting and batting their wings, the nests were in perfect shape and in two weeks they were going to be occupied with one egg, one new life.

The time came, the darkness was so black, the sky signaling the perfect time for the eggs to be born. The mother of the male harpy was close to him, just in case he needed help, as it was his first time and nobody knew if something would go wrong. The last to give birth to his egg was the white harpy, the other harpies were looking at him closely, then a shiny egg was born. All the harpies cried with joy, the new egg was just like the one four years ago, the proud father placed the egg in his nest with his lethal claws and nuzzled him with his head. He was tired but he was happy because now he had a family.

The leader took care of her son, she didn't let him go hunting because she wanted the new harpy to be healthy, and she always came back with something for her son to eat. She had the habit to speak to the unborn harpy and surprisingly, the new harpy responded in a tiny voice or lightly scratching at the egg. They loved the new harpy with all their heart, it was their little treasure.

Time passed and the eggs began to open on the night of full moon, the harpies were happy that the new harpies had hatched because the Hunters were working over time. Then past midnight, the silver egg began to crack, the harpies were surrounding the nest, looking with much interest. The father begin to purr at his son like he did it before, his mother was looking with so much love in her eyes they almost shine. Then they saw a mop of silver hair poke out of the shell. The new harpy whines a little and shakes his head, all that can be heard is the wind blowing over the mountain. The new baby harpy comes out of his shell and looks at his family, his father comes close and, with care, he licks him clean, the harpy emits a sound of happiness, making all the other harpies follow.

All the harpies, his aunts and cousins, lick him and nuzzle him, he feels overwhelmed by all the new sensations. Then he hears a familiar voice, his granny, he turns his head and sees his lovely granny, he extends his wings to her and she comes close to hold him for the first time.

The harpies of the family all love the new male harpy; they show him off with pride to the other harpies. He is the special treasure of the family and he is so cute that other families come from far away to visit him. He is the first to learn to fly, he is not even a year old and he is flying with his father not too far from his home. He learns fast and he is the baby of all the harpies.

The sky begins to rain and all the family seeks shelter in a cave far from their home, in the low lands. They were chatting and cleaning their feathers when one harpy falls to the floor dead, the harpies perk up and stand glaring at the threat. They wait to see their enemy, a tall human comes to the entrance of the cave, smiling.

"Found you!" he says, pointing at the white harpy. The harpies scream and beat their wings, making a strong gust throwing the human out of the cave, and they begin to fly away from there. But the man grabs hold of one claws of the white harpy, stopping his flight and making him fall to the ground, and his child flies to him, not hearing his granny. The man takes a big knife out and throws it at the heart of the harpy, causing him to make a pained noise. His child stops scared, but then he sees the human walk closer to his father.

He feels so much anger that he claws over the face of the man, so the human throws him into the bushes and let's loose an arrow, hitting him in the side. He comes out with a rush of adrenalin and attacks the man who is trying to take the feathers of his father. The human grabs him by the throat and warns him.

"Wait your turn, fledgling," and with that he throws him to the edge of the cliff, the young harpy hurts his wing and falls off the edge. He falls and falls, and when he awakens, he is in a cage.

The harpy lost his freedom that afternoon in the rain. The captured harpy had lost everything and he gained a cage, he can't stand tall or spread his wings fully. He is a show animal now, not a precious treasure, he is a dirty black bird in a cage.

The harpy looks at the unicorn with his customary glare; he really hates everything that lives outside of his jail. The unicorn, feeling the death glare of his neighbour, turns around. He huffs and stomps his front feet, trying to calm down that glare, the unicorn won't tolerate the angry bird, he doesn't hate him but he doesn't love him either. But deep down in his unicorn heart, he feels something every time the ice glare of the harpy falls upon him; he can't avoid trying to calm down the anger in the bird.

The harpy screams at the unicorn and moves his wings, daring at the animal to come near. The unicorn, not one to back off from a dare, walks closer to the jail, bobbing his head up and down, making a low noise.

"You two, calm down, why can't you be friends?" asks the owner, petting the unicorn on his head, "and you, why do you have to be like him, you can't be white?"

The owner began painting Iruka for the sake of the show, because everybody knows that unicorns are white, and well business is business. They need to maintain a lot of animals besides the huge harpy and the cute unicorn, and to teach a lot of people that their silly fears are nothing but myths.

He leads the unicorn to his place in the show, a golden stand where the people can see him and admire his beauty. All the animals are in their places, where they can show people wonder and feel that trill of knowledge; any person that comes to the show knows something about the creatures in the show, the rarity of the animals and the magic that is awakened there, maintains people coming to see them.

Every time the show is being prepared, the harpy is the last to be put in place. Sometimes the harpy thinks that they forget about him, but he doesn't have that kind of luck, the owner always comes and casts a sleeping spell on him, then his cage is moved to his place, for the end of the show. The family reunite near the harpy and the unicorn to cast the illusion spell over the rest of the show, they make a series of hand signs and the spell creates the illusion, and the show is ready.

The show is taking place in a huge tent. The people first see a fire and water show performed by mother and daughter, then the people move to a kind of labyrinth where the owner talks to the people in a shadowy environment, telling them the truth and the myths of every animal they are presented with. The climax of the show begins with the arachnidan and the unicorn, the people stay a moment more, looking at the beauty of the animal and get lost in his eyes.

Then the end of the show always comes when the harpy awakens from the sleeping spell, screaming and thrashing, scaring the people to death, watching him move. A spotlight always comes at the end for the people to see him properly because the people think that he is a fake. This makes Kakashi furious; he screams more and glares at the people who are so scared of him that they begin to clap their hands, than the light flitters out and the show finishes.

They do that twice at day, three days a week. Kakashi hates those days the most, he wants to just fly away and forget about everything but he can't, his jail is made of some strong material that is impossible to break.

All the animals are moved to their outside places in the sun or shadow where they can live in relative peace if Kakashi lets them. The owner sometimes think that the poisonous snake, for whom Kakashi is covering, was the best animal ever. The snake was a huge animal, the jail that held Kakashi verily could contain it because of his strength and his size. The cage has several marks of the scales of the animal, the snake was pure muscle and contained pure poison. When he died, everybody almost died with him, the fire spell that the mother cast at the time was the thing that saved them all.

The family business is somewhat dangerous, because the animals they have for the illusions are sometimes dangerous for what they are. The old water dragon was the best of all the animals, the grandfather was the one who captured him and he brought luck to the circus, he captured him when he was a young man.

But the unicorn, his replacement, is beautiful too and the people love him, and he loves the attention he receives. That unicorn is totally spoilt now and that makes the harpy angrier.

The little girl, like her father, loves to walk with him. She has grown up fast in the aura of Iruka, who used to play with her. He is her best friend and confident, he knows from her that her mother is scared of the harpy and she is too. Iruka secretly is scared too but he doesn't let the harpy know that.

The harpy is really mad today and the food is not helping at his mood, he hates eating cow meat, he prefers rat or something like that, and if it is lamb he is less mad at the world. He is ripping the meat apart in such a fury that you feel sorry for the dead animal, he splatters blood everywhere and the smell is overwhelming. Iruka is standing far from him, trying to eat his carrots in peace, but the growling noise that the harpy is making has his mane standing on end. The other animals are scared to, they fear for their lives, because they saw one time when one dog that used to play for Cerberus was killed by the vicious harpy.

In times like this, the owner considers the option to set free the animal because everybody is on edge and no one is comfortable being on edge. His wife always stops him because the magic of the harpy is so powerful that the show is better since he came.

The business is going good, it is springtime and the harpy is restless. He is on heat, so he wants to fly and become pregnant. During this time he is always moping and he can't sleep, he sometimes cries, scaring everybody because harpies cry tears of blood and their sobs are incredibly painful to hear. The first time the unicorn smelt the harpy in heat, he felt very hot and bothered. The smell was so alluring to him, he had never smelt anything so sweet, he went through the time that the harpy had been in heat all hot and horny. The owner watching this was so confused because they are both from different species.

Sadly, Death came to visit the family, taking the mother with him. She died in the winter, she just didn't wake up. The owner and his daughter were sad, and the unicorn is sad with them. The show stops for two months, much to the delight of the harpy. The owner comes with a new animal, a white Siberian tiger that, under the spell, becomes a fire lion. The people are fascinated with him because a fire lion is something so powerful and beautiful and it is common knowledge that they bring both luck and love.

The daughter grows to become a beautiful woman; she takes lead of the show because she is now big enough and old enough to be the ringleader. Her father is so proud of her, she can manage Kakashi like a puppy, much to the displeasure of the bird. She overcame her fear over with the help of his unicorn friend. The owner, an old man now, really loves his animals, and he is dreaming of the day that Kakashi is going to be free.

He talks with his daughter about this, but the girl thinks just like her mother, she doesn't want to lose her best element. She loves Iruka but she knows Kakashi is better for the job, he alone can maintain the illusion spell for the show.

One particular cruel winter her father falls sick in bed, she took care of him and fell asleep in the living room with Iruka at her feet. She doesn't hear that her father went out in the snow to see the harpy.

The owner walks slowly in the thick snow, all the animals are kept in a warm place but Kakashi is too dangerous to be in such a small place, he can't be near other living creatures. He walks over to the jail and sees the bird huddled into himself, away from the cold. He feels sympathy for the bird, he after all was the one who saved him so much years ago, he stays there to remember the day when he walked through the field and found a small child with bleeding wings, he had lifted him and carried him at his house where, with the assistance of his wife, he saved the life of the child. He remembers when they saw him stand the first time, his height was half of a grown up man, with his white feathers and skin, at that time the poison snake was weak and dying, the owner took the bird child to one of the normal jails just in case. Kakashi was so scared that he just let the man take him to that place; there he huddles into a corner where he could be alone and cry for his loss.

The owner began to research, the child was not normal and he needed to know exactly what he was. He found the answer when the dog, an adult Great Dane attacked the child, hearing the loud noise, he came out of his house running, getting there just in time to see the child slit the throat of the dog with his claw, then he saw the animal eat with so much brutality that it scared him. After that he took the child to the cage where the dragon lived, he was a peaceful animal, the harpy, naturally innocent, lived with the dragon in peace and when the poison snake died, he was taken to that cage, far from his new friend and family, the young harpy began to hate everything because everything hated him.

The owner watches the harpy some more, then the harpy moves his head up and glares at him, the owner smiles a sincere smile, the harpy is taken aback about that, he knows that smile, he sees everybody smile at the unicorn like that and that it is something good, not meant for him. The owner then says something he doesn't understands at first and then collapses in the snow.

The daughter wakes up with a start, feeling something is not right. She moves through the house, searching for her father, and then she goes out carefully, followed by the sleepy unicorn. She sees her father standing too near to the cage of the harpy, she runs to prevent an accident, she knows that her father loves that animal. Then she sees her father collapse and she screams.

The harpy hears the owner speak to him, "I'm sorry," he says and then smiles at him sincerely, making the harpy feel something warm him that melts all the hate in him. The harpy then moves closer and beats his wing carefully to touch the owner, but then the owner collapses in the snow, he screams and tries to move near to him, but the chains won't let him.

He sees the daughter kneel at the owner's side, she is crying, he doesn't understand. He looks at the unicorn with tears in his eyes, the unicorn walk closer the jail, but the daughter stops him. The unicorn helps her to carry the owner away, then, in the air, the harpy smells something familiar, death. The harpy screams, making the daughter mad and start to think of ways of killing him painfully for killing her father.

The daughter spent the next few days preparing everything for the memorial. The unicorn spent the days in his own cage; he looks at the harpy, being miserable and sad. The daughter has not fed him during this time; the harpy is sad and hungry. The unicorn feels sad for him because he is his friend, he knows the harpy doesn't love him but he started to love him in some point.

He comes out of his cage covered in his mantel. He walks over the harpy with a carrot, he comes just close enough and he throws the carrot at the sleeping bird, who, with unnatural speed, crushes the carrot with his claw. He looks at the unicorn with sadness in his eyes, when suddenly they hear people talking and they turn their heads to see.

The daughter is speaking with someone they know. Ibiki, the one who killed Kakashi's father and almost killed him, that men has come several times in the past to visit Kakashi and the owner. He is waiting for the perfect moment to kill the precious bird, the bird that caused the scars on his face. Kakashi huddled again into his wings, he knows that his end is near, that man means death, because he is a Hunter, they hunt every animal on the Earth, mystical or not.

"Are you sure, Tsunade?"

"Yes I am, that bastard deserves it, just kill him...Iruka, what are you doing there? Come here," The unicorn moves over to his friend and lets her pet him, he closes his eyes, content with the attention. Then he hears the other man move to open the primary door of the harpy's cage. Tsunade looks daggers at the unmoving harpy, she wants him dead.

Ibiki is so happy because it is the moment he has been waiting for, his vengeance over that animal. He opens the huge door at the front of the cage, he moves the door, opening it fully side to side. He then stands in front of the harpy who is unmoving and uncaring, he is just sat there sleeping.

"Come on stupid bird, come and attack me, I will give you that, not like your father, come now, don't be coward, you hell bird" Kakashi raises his head to see, for the first time in years, a life without bars.

Tsunade looks at him with hate, but then she sees his face stained with tears of blood. So she walks over him, to see properly, as it is the afternoon now and it is a little dark, she then comes face to face with the eyes of the harpy and sees something she hasn't ever seen in those eyes before, she sees the smiling face of her father. Then she regrets what is about to happen to him, so she runs fast to where Ibiki is standing screaming at the bird.

"Please Ibiki, don't do this, I don't want you to!" she yells, touching his arm.

Ibiki then directs his fury at the woman, who is covered from the waist by the unicorn.

"Sorry but this bird is mine and that unicorn is too," he says, smiling to her. She is taken aback because she didn't know that he could see the true Iruka. She then grabs him by the arm, trying to stop the crossbow in his hand that is pointing at the harpy's heart. Ibiki shakes his arm and sent the woman flying to the ground.

The harpy moves now seeing that the unicorn is helping his friend, the harpy moves his claw and breaks the chains with them. Ibiki sees him with a big smile, "come on bird!" Kakashi spreads his wings to their true size, the tip of his wings come far out of the bars of the jail. Tsunade is telling Ibiki not to do this, but he is not listening. Kakashi moves outside of his prison and screams menacingly at the hunter, and then jumped.

Everything happened so fast, Ibiki shot the arrow and pierced the chest of the harpy, the harpy, with his powerful claw, crushed the skull of the hunter and they collapsed on the ground. Tsunade ran to the harpy, knowing that there was nothing she could do for the Hunter, he is dead, but the harpy is injured, fatally injured.

The unicorn came over to her, he was scared, then Tsunade heard the open and close of a car door. She knows Ibiki never comes alone; they would finish Kakashi and take Iruka away. She is scared because she would lose everything, so she does the only thing that she can think of. She puts her hand on the horn of the unicorn and then there is light.

"What happened?" asks Ebisu, looking at the dead body of his chief.

"The harpy attacked him and he shot but he missed the harpy, instead he hit my pervert helper," she said, putting a cover over the body of her 'helper', "Please take him to the hospital, please!" she says, crying.

Ebisu and the other man with him, move with caution to the unconscious naked man, they are going to take him to the nearest hospital in town. Tsunade covers Iruka with his mantel and soothes him with caution behind the men.

"Why is he naked?" asks Ebisu.

"He's a pervert towards this man," she says helping Iruka walk to his home.

"We will take care of him, you put that man to rest. Your pervert helper was too rough with him, he can't even stand properly" says the other man. They carried Kakashi to the hospital with ease.

Tsunade stays in the porch, watching how the hunters help the harpy to survive, she moved the unicorn to sit on the couch.

"I'm sorry Iruka, but it was the only way," she says, petting the human head of the once unicorn. The unicorn tries to move but he can't, this new body is so different to his, he whines and, with his head, he touches Tsunade's hand.

She goes to see the harpy in the hospital, because she knows that if the unicorn is having trouble adapting to his new body, the harpy will be in no better condition, and if he starts screaming at the doctors, they are going to think he is crazy. The unicorn can't speak or emit any human sounds, he just speaks his unicorn language, and the harpy certainly can't speak. And he is going to be all bitchy and moody.

Tsunade arrives at the hospital in time to see the harpy strapped to a bed sleeping. The doctors tell her about the mayhem it took to cure him and that he is healed now, like a miracle, the arrow passed near the heart but didn't touch it.

"He is so lucky," says a doctor, "but he is strong and violent." She smiles at them and offers to take the violent man away. The doctors are very happy about that because the man, when he was awake, didn't stop screaming and scared everybody in the building.

She takes a sleeping Kakashi to her truck, transporting him without problem. She lifts the harpy with ease, he is tall but he weighs like a bird. She rests him in one bed and tucks him into the covers; the winter can cause illnesses in his human body. She rummages through the old clothes that belonged to her father for something for the harpy to wear when he wakes up.

The unicorn is at the door of the room, looking at the harpy. He is blushing like mad, because to his eyes the harpy is more beautiful now and less scary. He moves, crawling towards the bed because he can't stand on his feet, he has no balance yet. He whines low, trying not to disturb the sleeping harpy too much, he comes close to the hand falling out of the bed, he crawls even more closely and with his face, he touches it, like a submissive animal would do to his superior.

Tsunade is watching the unicorn with interest, she doesn't know what to do with them. She can't turn them back because the unicorn lost his horn, the source of the magic needed for that spell. She sighs and walks up to Iruka to pet his head, he is like a unicorn but with the body of a young man.

Kakashi wakes up feeling dizzy, he opens his eyes and looks at his surroundings, thinking that he is in the same place as before. He moves around a little, looking at everything, he can see in the dark. He observes, now knowing that he is not in the same place, everything smells different, like the owner and his family. He sits in the bed, uncovering his body, he smells his new body because everything is different, he has no feathers on it, just around the front of his ears, around the backs of his ears and on his stomach and down south. He has no claws and he feels defenceless, he hears a noise near the bed where he is seated. He then makes a threatening sound, he scares the unicorn who is sleeping on the floor. He neighs, admonishing the harpy for scaring him.

The harpy looks at him curiously, he moves closer and sniffs the air, the smell is known, he moves his head from side to side, emitting a curious noise from the back of his throat, the unicorn moves over the bed and comes close to the harpy.

The harpy crawls back with his feet in front of him, ready to defend himself if necessary, he doesn't know what the unicorn is up to. The unicorn comes close but seeing the defensive stance of the harpy, he stops his advances. He smells one of the harpy's feet and nuzzles it lovingly, the harpy then moves his feet close to him, away from the unicorn.

The unicorn neighs loudly, Tsunade comes inside and turns on the light, startling both animals. She moves near to the harpy slowly, trying not to scare him. The harpy looks at her and stays, ready to attack. She looks at him, the harpy has no body hair, just a patch of feathers below the navel, nesting his sex, she smiles because the harpy is well endowed. She feels a tug on her sleeve and looks at the unicorn, whose expression screams jealousy. She smiles and pets him, she moves to stand near the harpy and with caution, touches his shoulder.

"It's ok, you are safe now." The harpy cries a little and he then strokes his hand down her face. She is surprised because she didn't know that harpies can be so loving. She stays there, petting her animals and comforting them through the changes in their lives.

Over the next few days, Tsunade teaches the animals how to move in their new bodies, because hands are totally new for them, but they keep using their mouths and head for many things. The harpy hates using shoes so he walks bare foot everywhere, the unicorn is happy with everything that Tsunade gives him. The harpy hates using shirts or anything on his chest, but he wears trousers because Tsunade won't let him win that fight and he feels uneasy with the way the unicorn looks at his lower region, that horny horse.

The harpy spends almost all of the day in the cornfield at the back of the house. They have that thanks to the blood of the harpy, he keeps watch in the field and hunts rats. In the middle of day he sits on the ground and enjoys the sun, he watches the birds fly and misses his wings.

Over the next few months, Tsunade grows increasingly worried for the harpy, because he seems very sad. The unicorn is around every day, always by her side sleeping or just there with her, but the harpy spends too much time alone. Sometimes the unicorn stays near him, not too close because the harpy doesn't feel comfortable with him so close. The unicorn has been the victim of his unhappiness, he wants to play with the harpy and ends up hurt, the harpy has very strong feet. The unicorn doesn't go too close but doesn't let the harpy be, always talking with him in his language, but the harpy always keeps him at bay by moving fast and baring his sharp teethes. But in secret, the harpy enjoys the company of the unicorn when he is just there, and in the night the unicorn always sleeps in the same room as him. The harpy sleeps in one corner of the bed and the unicorn sleeps in the other corner, not daring to come close because he wants to keep living.

The winter gives time to the spring and the fertile winds blow for the first time in the new fertile land. This makes the blood of the harpy boil with need and his body begins to change to carry a baby. Tsunade sees the change in his behavior, she knows something about animals in heat and can see the differences, the harpy begins to become close to her and the unicorn, but is still distrusting, especially over the unicorn, who can smell the delicious smell of the harpy in heat.

The harpy is in the field, trying to maintain his calmness, he wants to fly and let the wind impregnate him but he can't. He cries a low cry of desperation, he sits on the ground, moping and with his head low. The birds in the field fly away from that outburst.

Tsunade walks to the place where she knows the harpy is. She is carrying a tray with meat, lamb meat, she knows it is his favourite and he needs to be in better mood because the unicorn can't keep living with an angry harpy, his health is important too. The unicorn is walking at her side happy because he can see the harpy without fear that he is going to be pounced at and hit in the head.

"Kakashi, I brought you something I know you like!" says Tsunade, walking to his side slowly.

The harpy lifts his head and, with tears of blood in his eyes, he looks at her. Tsunade comes close to him and kneels at his side; she takes a small portion of meat and offers it to him. The harpy smells the offering of meat and with barely any enthusiasm takes it in his mouth. The unicorn walks in front of him, with concerned eyes, he kneels, and with his head he nuzzles the head of the harpy.

The harpy whimpers a little and keeps eating the delicious but bloodless meet. He sniffs and looks at Tsunade for more meat, so she offers the meat again, she is really concerned because she has never seen the harpy so lost and sad. The show keeps functioning because the two animals have magic in them, the unicorn not too much because of the loss of his horn, but the harpy is like it was before. They help moving the animals in the show, and Tsunade is the hostess now, her spectacle of fire and water is a complete success. The harpy hates the time when the light shines over him, he keeps scaring everybody, and when the show is over the unicorn scolds him.

The harpy stays in the field the rest of the day. The night comes and it is windy, he can't help but feel bad because he wants to have a child but he can't do it because he can't fly. He turns his head swiftly because he knows who is there hiding in the cornfield. He screams at the hidden unicorn, the animal comes out feeling scared, because he can feel the menacing aura around the bird. He comes closer and slowly, because if he feels danger he can run for his life. The harpy sees him walking slowly towards him, the unicorn smell the scent of the harpy in heat and feels his blood boil, his mouth waters and he moves his head up and down, making his mane move, trying to gain the attention of the harpy.

The harpy watches him sadly, because he doesn't understand what the annoying horse wants. The unicorn, not sensing danger, sits on the ground near the harpy so close that it makes the harpy cry in warning. But the unicorn moves slow to the neck of the bird, the harpy stays still because he doesn't know what to do, then the unicorn goes near the flesh of his neck, nuzzling and nipping a little.

The harpy gasps and closes his eyes, he feels heat in his body and it feels good. The unicorn keeps nipping at the neck and at the flesh below the ear, making the harpy sigh and tilts his head to give him more access. Then, the unicorn pushes the harpy to the ground, scaring the harpy; he stays on the ground with his feet close to his body, ready to attack the aggressive unicorn. The unicorn stays still and wary of those strong feet and the nails on the hands of the harpy, the bird is ready to attack and defend himself.

The unicorn comes close to one feet but the harpy kicks him hard, sending him flying. The harpy then sits looking at the unicorn with resentment; _he trusted the unicorn and he attacked him_. The harpy moves to stand but the unicorn is at his back caressing the skin of his back with his hand and nuzzling his hair. The harpy growls a warning but the hand of the unicorn on his skin has him panting softly. The unicorn keeps encouraging the harpy to accept his advances, he is as hard as a rock now and his clothes are not helping, he wants the harpy now, but the pain in his mouth reminds him to be more kind with the bird.

The harpy is aroused now, he feels his heart pounding in his chest and he is really wet now, his virgin entrance is pulsing and he feels a little pain with anticipation, he wants the unicorn but he doesn't feel like giving in.

The unicorn can feel the unease of the harpy, he moves him with care onto his back, he doesn't know why but he wants to see the face of the harpy. He is face to face with the bird and feels something licking at his mouth, he moves back a little and sees the harpy in his eyes and sees a small smile in his features. He whines and swallows, his hips move forward touching the harpy who is stiff and moves far from those hips. The unicorn stays put, not daring to breathe, he doesn't want to be hurt by the bird, he is so close and he can be hurt easily.

The harpy sighs nervously and stays there looking at the scared face of the unicorn. The harpy looks at the trousers of the unicorn and sees the large member of the animal above him, he sees the wet spot there, he moves his tongue out, for one unknown reason he wants to lick him.

The harpy moves his feet and pushes the unicorn to the ground, the unicorn stays still, watching the harpy move predatorily over him. He feels the skin of the bird over his and closes his eyes, he doesn't want to do something stupid. Then, he feels the tongue of the harpy licking his face and behind his ear, the unicorn makes a low sound and pants. He neighs when the harpy bites him on his jaw and licks at his Adam apple.

The harpy moves, sitting his aching entrance over the large arousal of the unicorn, he moves his hips over him and the unicorn bucks, giving them both pleasure. The unicorn moves his hand to touch the front of the harpy, touching the erection there, the harpy makes a pleasured noise, encouraging the unicorn to touch and caress him more.

Kakashi stands up, away from the unicorn and walk a few steps away from the horny unicorn on the ground. The unicorn is watching this, whinnying, pleading to the harpy, the harpy then grabs his sweatpants and pulls them off, letting the, if possible, even hornier unicorn see his needy body. The unicorn stays there, not breathing, seeing the harpy, his white skin and the wet trail in the middle of those long and dangerous legs. The harpy looks at the unicorn with want and he moves to where he left a blanket before, because the early morning wind is cold. He steps on the blanket on all fours, looking at the unicorn with lust, the unicorn seeing this moves faster and get rids of all his clothes. He stays near the harpy and waits for the signal; the harpy makes a pleading sound and moves his hips, offering them to the unicorn.

Iruka kneels in front of the aching entrance of the harpy and starts giving small licks, making the harpy squirm and give pleasured noises. The harpy is giving very encouraging sounds, the unicorn moves his large need to the virgin entrance. He moves forward and begins to enter that moist and warm passage, the harpy screams and tries to escape but the unicorn has him well held down. The unicorn is now all the way in and he is panting, much like the harpy is.

The harpy moves a little, giving them both the much needed friction. The unicorn starts to move, making the harpy scream in pleasure; the pace is slow because the unicorn wants to live. But the pressure soon becomes too much and he picks up the pace, both animals are giving and receiving pleasure. The harpy falls into his orgasm, taking the unicorn with him, and the unicorn bites the harpy on the neck, marking him. The harpy collapses from the weight of the unicorn, that animal is pure muscle.

He tries to move away, but the unicorn has him in an embrace and won't let go. The harpy makes a sound of discomfort, and the unicorn licks at him lovingly. The harpy moves in the embrace and looks at the unicorn's eyes with glassy eyes, he feels wonderful. He sees something bright on the forehead of the unicorn and, with his hand, takes something shiny and round. The unicorn looks at the thing in the harpy's hand, he knows instantly what is. He takes the ring from the harpy's hand and sniffs at him. He put it on the ring finger of the left hand of the harpy, then he licks at the mouth of the harpy, surprising him with the caress. It feels good so he returns the caress to the horse.

The horny unicorn doesn't let the harpy sleep for the rest of the night because he has waited too long for that, and his mate is not resisting too much. The unicorn learns how to treat the harpy, he needs to be gentle like the wind to allure at the harpy to let him copulate with him.

The sun came for the horizon, waking the harpy (he is a morning creature). He moves from under the arm of the sleeping unicorn, the harpy tries to stand but the pain in his lower region doesn't let him. He makes a pain sound, waking his mate, who caresses him with worry. The harpy looks at him bitterly, but the nips and caresses of the unicorn make him forgive him, but when he moves he looks at the unicorn hard again.

Tsunade observes that the unicorn and harpy are more cuddly and closer than ever, she knows that something has happened between them. Tsunade knows from the stories from her father that the harpy has a female reproductive system and the fact that every time the harpy was horny, the unicorn was too. He can feel it and was allured by it, because he can't hide the erection from the world in his human form. She smiles because they look cute together.

But she is worried and hopes that the harpy doesn't get hurt by the unicorn, because birds and mammals are not the same. Birds are more delicate and fragile, mammals are more aggressive and strong. Over the next few days, the unicorn stays with her in the mornings, but in the evenings he always stays with his mate, cuddling and pampering the harpy. The harpy can sometimes be seen hiding from his loving mate.

Tsunade soon began to see that the harpy was beginning to hunt more and eat more meat. She begins to forbid him to come close to the other animals, because he starts begging to steal their food and she fears for their lives because the harpy is still the same dangerous animal.

Time passes and Kakashi is worried because he hasn't given birth to an egg yet, it is really worrying. He is in the arms of his clingy mate, scared, he touches his swollen belly, the unicorn nuzzles his hair and puffs hot air that takes the harpy from his worries, he hates that. He moves and pats the side of the unicorn's face with his hand and he draw patterns with his nail, making the unicorn shiver, then he moves to walk away, leaving his mate all hot.

Tsunade sometimes checks up on him, not too obvious because the harpy doesn't let her touch his belly, she always checks on him when she feeds him. She fears for the new baby, she doesn't know how long the gestation period of the harpies is, and who knows what kind of creature is growing in that belly.

It's been seven weeks since the first time they had sex, and well it is not the last time because the horny unicorn won't leave the harpy in peace in the nights. The harpy climbs out of their bed because he thinks he heard something familiar. He walks out of the house with a blanket around his shoulders; he is naked thanks to the unicorn sleeping in his bed. He walks over to the cornfield looking at the sky, he cries, looking towards the sky, calling to the harpy he is sure is out there. Tsunade wakes up due to the scream and looks outside, she looks at the form of the harpy in the night looking to the sky, and then the door to her room opened revealing a sleepy unicorn dressed in sweatpants. He walks in and sits on the side of her bed and moves his head close to her hand to receive a good pet. She smiles and keeps watching the harpy who keeps screaming like crazy.

Suddenly then a shadow is seen. Tsunade looks in alarm as the shadow is coming near to the house, over the cornfield, Kakashi doesn't see that because the thing is flying very low over the corn plants. She moves quickly, startling the sleepy unicorn, but he senses her fear and walks quickly, following her.

Kakashi is silent because he heard an answer, he waits and then hears the flutter of wings near. He spins, looking for the harpy, then he bumps into something taller than him, he turns around and sees the front of a fully grown harpy. He walks backwards to see her face, he is smiling a scary smile, because harpies don't smile much, so their smile is scary. Tsunade comes to the door with a rifle in her hand and the unicorn near her, the unicorn tries to open the door to be with his mate but Tsunade stops him.

The harpy makes a curious noise and Kakashi answers with a tiny noise, then the harpy opens her wings and Kakashi moves forward, hiding in the wings that covered him. They stay like that for several minutes; the harpy is licking the feathers at the back of his ears and keeps telling him how much she missed him.

He moves a little and opens the blanket to show his belly to his granny, she moves her head to hear the unborn harpy, she makes low noises to talk with the baby, and then the baby answered, which surprises them both. Kakashi cries a little for the excitement and his granny embraces him again.

Then she smells something familiar and lets go of Kakashi, she moves and sniffs the air. Kakashi looks everywhere, he sees his mate and calls for him, Iruka moves from his place near Tsunade and comes out of the house to walk slowly towards his mate, he doesn't want to die. The harpy screams, scaring the other two, but Kakashi stays there, caressing his belly and making tiny noises. The big harpy goes close to the unicorn and sniffs at him; the unicorn whinnies because the feathers are tickling his bare chest. The harpy smells behind his ear and licks there lovingly.

Then she goes over to Kakashi and does the same. She looks at the unicorn and he feels like he is about to die, but then the big harpy opens one wing for him to come to her. He moves and stays there, letting the harpy embrace him. He looks at his mate lovingly because he sees that he is happy.

The harpy lets go of them and with an unknown noise she says goodbye. Kakashi says goodbye too and watches his granny leave. Iruka licks him where his granny had licked him and guides Kakashi into the house. Tsunade opens the door for them and pets her boys on the head.

Kakashi's belly keeps growing and he feels good because his granny and other harpies are coming to visit him. Tsunade is happy because the harpy is happier now that his family are coming, but Iruka is uneasy because he thinks they are going to take away his mate and child.

At the 4 month stage, Kakashi begins to hide from everybody in the fields. Tsunade, every time she can, keeps an eye on him as she suspects he is going to give birth and she wants to be there when that happen, just in case something bad happens. The unicorn is nervous too, she even brings carrots to him to help calm the nerves of the unicorn.

In the middle of the night the harpy walks out of his house, walking in pain. He doesn't wake his mate or owner; he feels a strange call to walk far from the house and into the middle of the field. He is feeling so much pain but he doesn't make any noise, he doesn't understand and he is scared, looking for the unknown. Then his family appears, he falls to the ground with a cry of pain that can be heard far away. He is sweating and crying, his granny and aunts are touching him, trying to ease his pain. This is something that is new for all the females; the eggs don't cause them this pain. The granny is scared because her boy doesn't look fine, she knows that there is a female in that house and they need her help because this is not normal. They try to move Kakashi but the pain is too much he can't sit or stand, he cries again and all the harpies cry with him. Then a rustle of leaves reveals two humans, two harpies stand in front of the newcomers, threatening them to go away, but the voice of the leader stops them from attacking.

Tsunade moves forward and walks with fear towards the pained form of Kakashi. She looks at the big harpy at his side, caressing the male harpy with so much love she thinks that she is his mother. The harpies don't let Iruka near his mate, he neighs and stomps his feet but that doesn't impress the birds.

The owner moves the feet of the harpy, moving them apart to look at the place where she know the baby is going to come out. She instructs Kakashi to breath and stay calm, she touches the entrance of the bird and she can feel a head. She smiles and does what she knows, she puts her hand in the harpy to help the baby to be born. The harpy is screaming and thrashing but their family is keeping him in place, then after a moment the baby is out and screaming.

Kakashi is so tired but when he hears the scream of his baby he moves a little to see him. He makes tiny noises and the new born baby harpy opens his eyes, revealing the brown eyes of his father. The baby has the white skin of his mother and the feathers on his body but the mane of his father and the feathers are the same colour as his father's mane.

One harpy brings a dead sheep near to Kakashi, he looks at the delicious dead animal; and with sharp teeth, he grabs some meat to feed, with the blood, his son. He chews the meat to extract the blood, and then he offers it to his son who drinks it happily. Kakashi swallows the meat feeling the sensation of death and blood in his system like an orgasm. He cleans the baby with his tongue; all the harpies are watching the new mother and his pigeon interact. Just then the harpies let the father come closer, he is mad at them and huffs, but when he sees his son he whinnies lovingly at his son who looks at him and moves his hands to touch his face. The harpy is happy watching his son touching his father, he nuzzles his head and the baby laughs happily, a sound unknown by all the animals there. Tsunade is stunned because the animals don't laugh; maybe he is not completely like his mother.

All the harpies caress the new born much to the displeasure of the father, but then they all leave, leaving the new family alone. Kakashi eats more of the delicious meat, trembling from the exhaustion he feels, he licks at his mate when he comes close to him. Tsunade takes the baby to check on him, letting the new mother have his time with the food and his mate, who is ready to pounce on the new orgasmic mother anytime.

The next few days are so different because the baby harpy doesn't stop to make noises, he can speak like both of them and he can laugh like a human. Tsunade is so happy with the new born because she never knew of the joys of a baby. The harpy is happy because he finally has a baby to take care of; he keeps hunting for him and feeding him with blood. His family keeps bringing real meat to them from time to time, more for the happiness of the mother harpy; he is really enjoying both his old family and new family.

Iruka is crazy playing with his son and teaching him that it is not all about blood and meat, he teaches the baby to eat vegetables and to enjoy the pleasures of one good pet. The baby grows up very quickly; it is so fantastic because he is maturing like a animal but with the form of a human. He is so smart that he learns the human language from Tsunade but he can't speak human, he is a lovely baby. Tsunade takes him into the town to shop for things, leaving his father's to enjoy their time alone. He is eight months old but he is like a five year old kid in maturity, he is a cute smart baby.

Life is something new for the new harpy but he has a loving family who is going to take special care of him and teach him everything and take the hurt far from him. He now is part of the act of fire and water, now he has learnt how to hunt and he and his harpy father go to hunt in the forest under the care of his granny, aunts and cousins. He enjoys going running with his unicorn father and feeling the caress of the wind.

Tsunade now has a mate of her own; he is a local man who, for so many years, didn't stop to tell her how much he loves her. She gives in following the example of her harpy, the mating thing doesn't seem so bad, and the man can use magic, so he is strong and can help with the work. He has white hair and he is well built, he is a pervert but a loving one. He and the new owner get married at the end of that year.

"You two stop doing that!" he admonishes the animals in the living room who are groping each other.

The harpy hisses at him but he stops and goes outside to kill something. The unicorn stays there looking sadly towards his mate, all his hard work spoiled by his new owner, he whines at the man who is carrying his boy.

The unicorn comes near his son and sniffs him, the new owner and his owner love his son too much, they stay with him almost all day and this lately has been making his mate angry, but he can't do anything about that because his son is well and he is happy. They start to play on the floor with his son's new toys.

Tsunade goes outside to look for the harpy, who is now easy to find because the field has been harvested. She walks to where her harpy is seated on the ground eating something.

"Kakashi are you all right?" she asks sitting near her harpy. He now trusts her but he is upset with her because he feels that she is stealing his son, but he can't do anything because she is the owner.

He moves his head, signaling that he is not. She pets his head but he doesn't look at her, she is worried because everything seems fine, but since her husband came the harpy changed back to his old self. He began to be angry all the time, he demands thing like before and he seem far from his son.

She stays there petting her harpy when she hears a low growl near, she turns her head and sees two big wolves. The harpy screams, ready to attack the wolves, he stands in front of his owner. Tsunade stays still, she knows that her harpy can't fight them.

"Stay," they hear a female voice command the wolves, they sit and keep quiet.

Then a gentle wind blows and in the middle a short woman with black short hair and a white dress appears.

"You are the male harpy," she says leaning over Kakashi.

The harpy looks at her moving his head to the side, he doesn't know this woman but she appears to know him, he make a curious noise and she answers.

"I know your father, he loves you so much," the harpy widens his eyes more and asks one more thing.

"I'm looking for you to return you to your original form, you need to be with your people," she answers.

"You can't do that, he has a son to take care of!" Tsunade speaks hurriedly.

"I know that, but he needs to be what he is, he is not happy you know?" she answers with a kind voice.

"But what about his son, he needs him" she insists.

"He has you to grow and besides there is not much time, the harpies need him to survive. He has the magic to revive their leader, she is dying and they need her to survive, it is his mission," says the woman, smiling at the harpy who is now concerned about that statement.

"How long?" asks Tsunade with a serious tone, she needs the bird too but she doesn't want Kakashi's family to suffer.

"Four months, just four months," the woman answers, pulling out of the air a unicorn horn. She performs the spell to revert Kakashi to his previous form, there is a blinding light and suddenly, standing near Tsunade is a huge white harpy. Tsunade looks at the harpy form of Kakashi and regrets her next words.

"Go and be safe, we will take care of everything," Kakashi looks at his owner and makes a noise. He licks her for the first time and takes off in the air, flying like his father taught him so long ago.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asks the woman who is watching Kakashi go.

"I'm the goddess of the wind, the creator of the harpies, but you can call me Shizune if you like," she answers smiling. "Well I have to go, don't worry he is going to be fine and he is going to come back," then the breeze returns and Tsunade is alone in the field.

That day Iruka doesn't stop crying, he embraces his son and cries for his lost mate. The child, who is named Karuka in honour of his father's name, cries with him and they stay that way all night.

The next day Iruka refuses to eat and his owner forces him to, they don't want him to get sick. His son stays quiet the whole day, not emitting any sound, he eats and everything but he stays calm. A week passes and the two animals are sad, the unicorn looks so pale and the kid is not looking any better.

The two humans are worried about their animals as they are too sad to be healthy. They close the show for the time being because they need Kakashi for it, and they take the unicorn and his son travelling to make them focus on other things. The unicorn doesn't want to go but his son makes him go with him, he does it for him, because he is the only thing he has now. He needs to be with his son and make sure that he doesn't forget his mother.

Kakashi returned from his travelling, happy to see his family, he comes in flying and when he touches the ground of his house he changes to his human form, falling to the floor because of the sudden change. He groans in pain and he rubs his back, and he then makes a calling sound but he doesn't receive any response. He tries to stand but he fails, he keeps calling to his family but he doesn't receive any response, he is sad because they are not there.

He stays for the rest of the day waiting but his family doesn't appear. He sniffs around the place where he is and he can't find their scent, he is worried. He falls asleep on the porch of his house, feeling exhausted from all the travelling. It is autumn, he is naked and cold, huddling himself the best he can.

He feels a gentle caress on his cheek and slowly opens his eyes. At first he sees a blurry image, so he blinks and the figure takes focus, he smiles, a beautiful smile, one his son taught him. He makes a low and loving sound and moves his hand to the face of his mate, he wipes away the path of tears on the smiling face of his unicorn. He tries to move, but the gentle hands of his mate stops him, he look at him in the eyes and sees the burning passion of the horny horse.

He squeaks when his mate pounces on him and taking him, making him cry out in pleasure. He missed his horny mate so much, and he missed his son but his mate gains all his attention at the moment. They have a hot reunion on the porch and the humans in the house close the window to let them have privacy. They play with the child and distract him for them to enjoy each other. In the end his mate carries him to their room to let him rest and have some more commodities on their bed. His son sees his mother but when he sees him sleeping he just touches his hand and smiles to his father.

He wakes up in the night all wet and feeling sated. He moves the hand embracing his waist, trying to sit up but a familiar pain stops him. Horny horse, not waiting for him to get ready, he tries to move, enduring the pain in his lower region. He manages to stand and walks to his son's room, he needs to see his pigeon.

He walks silently, not wanting to wake anybody, he opens the door of his son's room and peeks inside. He sees his son sleeping with an eagle plushie in his arms, the harpy smiles and swallows a lump in his throat. He walks in and takes seat on the bed caressing the soft hair with his hand.

The child wakes up and immediately recognizes the smell of his mother. He makes a happy noise and curls into his mother's arms, the harpy makes a happy noise too and stays holding his son. He licks him and nuzzles him, they talk a little about where his mother was, after that he moves to lay on the bed with his son, they fall asleep together with a smile on their faces.

In the morning, a loud neigh and stomping steps wake up all the sleeping creatures in the house. The harpy carrying his son; comes out of the room rubbing his left eye, his son doing the same. Then they feel something attached to them, the harpy makes a warning sound to his clingy mate but lets the happy and distressed horse lick him and hold him. His son laughs and licks him too; this helps his good mood too. He is truly happy now that his purpose is fulfilled; he is never going to stay away from his new family.

Tsunade and her husband stays watching the unusual family enjoying the reunion, she smiles looking and knowing why his father loved the harpy so much. She caresses her belly, hoping that her son or daughter can be happy like her and can learn to see the truth in any life form without prejudice.

The history always is narrated by the good ones at that time but they have not got the whole truth, everybody has his side of the story.

End.

Thank you for stay here with us in this story ^^

FaiNeko

_The Unicorn and The Harpy_


End file.
